Um dia e uma eternidade
by Analoguec
Summary: [ONE–SHOT] A diferença que um dia faz para duas pessoas numa ocasião que pode mudar a humanidade... para sempre. HinamoriHitsugaya.UA


_Nota da Autora: _Este one-shot Momo & Toushirou é um "quase" UA de como eu gostaria que eles tivessem se conhecido quando eram vivos. Claro, isso não apareceu no mangá, e também acredito que eles estejam na Soul Society há algumas centenas de anos. Por isso que eu digo que é meio UA. Vocês descobrirão a época no final, e depois gostaria que opinassem sobre o que acharam disto. :)

_(Aos que lêem isto no Efe Efe ponto net_: Devido a mais uma política idiota do site, eu não pude deixar aqui a letra que inspirou este one-shot. O nome da música é "Michiyuki" e é tema de encerramento do anime _Loveless. _É uma melodia muito triste e bonita. Quem puder escutar, pode dizer o que achou depois).

-

-

**Um dia e uma eternidade**

One-shot

-

-

-Toushirou-kun... – Hinamori Momo murmurou quando um garoto um pouco mais velho que ela terminou de ajeitar um pano ao redor do joelho machucado dela. Tinha sido uma queda muito feia: arranhou em algumas partes da pele, mas o garoto conseguiu limpar tudo e fazer a dor diminuir com o curativo.

-Sem problema... – ele respondeu, dando um suspiro irritado e cansado ao levantar-se. Era do tipo que se mostrava aborrecido em fazer um favor a uma garota... Mas que se sentia imensamente grato ao fazê-lo – Vamos embora?

A menina moveu a cabeça graciosamente num "sim", sorrindo ao perceber que voltaria para casa com ele.

Recomeçaram a andar. Tinham ido buscar água e comida numa cidade a duas horas da vila onde moravam. Era uma época difícil a que viviam e extremamente pior ter que arranjar mantimentos quando tudo era muito controlado pelo governo, em crise desde que outros países lutavam entre si.

Eram os dois vizinhos desde crianças, mas raramente se falavam. Primeiro porque Hitsugaya Toushirou era um _menino _e Hinamori Momo era uma _menina, e meninos e meninas_ não deveriam brincar juntos. Cada lado deveria ter seu próprio interesse e jogos, e um lado não deveria se meter com o outro.

Mas a crise nem ao menos permitia que crianças tivessem tempo de brincar. Muitas delas começavam a trabalhar cedo, como Toushirou, que teve que cuidar da mãe e da irmã depois que o pai foi lutar num país distante e nunca mais voltou. Momo era a principal ajudante da mãe e cuidava do irmão mais novo. O mais velho e o pai também foram para outro país... E...

-Recebeu notícias _deles? _– Toushirou perguntou repentinamente.

E...

-Hmm... – ela hesitou na hora de responder – Ainda... Ainda não.

E...

-Hmm... – ele a imitou. Tantas vezes que ele já falara a ela que o pai e o irmão devem ter morrido, mas ela sempre se recusou a acreditar.

Como se soubesse os pensamentos dele, ela resolveu falar:

-Eles _não _morreram.

-Eu não falei nada.

-Mas pensou!

-Agora sabe o que se passa na minha cabeça, é?

Momo "rosnou" irritada com as respostas e Toushirou a olhava indiferente pelo canto dos olhos verdes. Como algumas garotas eram teimosas... Deveriam já estar preparadas para o pior. Ele mesmo aprendera sozinho isso. Quando percebeu que o pai não dera mais notícias, resolveu assumir o comando da família com uma maturidade que nem a mãe sabia que o filho possuía.

O silêncio pairou entre eles. Na verdade, _ele _resolveu não perturbar os pensamentos dela. Já sabia no que ela estava pensando, aguardando apenas por Momo falar, o que aconteceu alguns minutos de caminhada depois:

-Você também acredita, né?

-O quê? – ele perguntou sem _realmente _entender.

-Que eles... morreram... – ela permitiu que o cabelo cobrisse os olhos e baixou o tom da voz, como se tocasse num assunto proibido – Até mesmo mamãe não acredita mais que eles... Não acredita na volta deles.

_Mulher inteligente, _ele pensou, mas falou outra coisa:

-Eles vão voltar.

-Você está mentindo.

-Agora não acredita mais em mim, é?

Momo ia responder, mas fechou a boca e mordeu os lábios, ficando calada por mais uns dez minutos de caminhada.

Cansado, Toushirou perguntou:

-O que foi agora?

Momo permaneceu calada. O outro deu um suspiro:

-Você tem que estar preparada para as coisas ruins, Hinamori. É melhor que se iludir por causa de uma coisa e sofrer depois de perceber que não é como esperava.

-Eu não consigo... – ela murmurou, e só nessa hora ele percebeu que ela chorava, o que a fez parar de andar e pôr as sacolas com arroz, açúcar, sal e soja no chão para poder esconder o rosto entre as mãos – É que eu não queria... Que eles se fossem... Para não ficar _sozinha. _

Toushirou, que parou mais adiante depois de vê-la parar, deu mais um suspiro. Já deveriam estar em casa numa hora como essa... Já estavam andando devagar por conta do joelho dela; agora ela chorava e...

Virou-se e aproximou-se dela, que agora estava sentada sobre as próprias pernas e não queria olhá-lo, chorando entre as mãos.

-Desculpe... – ele sussurrou – Eu não tive intenção de fazer você chorar.

Momo enxugou os olhos com a manga do quimono e estremeceu quando sentiu a mão dele no topo da cabeça dela.

-Mas eu não gostaria que _você _chorasse ainda mais... Quando recebesse notícias _tristes _deles...

-Entendo... – ela fungou e pressionou as palmas no chão – Sou uma idiota... Desculpe...

-Você não vai ficar sozinha, Hinamori... – ele prometeu – Eu não vou _deixar. _

-Oh? – ela ficou surpresa. Ergueu o rosto e encontrou os olhos dele.

Entretanto, o contato durou pouco. Ela repentinamente levou as mãos aos ouvidos para tapá-los num momento em que escutaram um ruído que ela considerava _apavorante._

-O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado.

-Eu odeio... – ela gemeu e ficou trêmula – Odeio esse barulho...

-"Barulho"? – Toushirou não entendeu – Que diabos...? – olhou para cima e entendeu o motivo da aflição dela - Ah, _isso?_

No céu, uma invenção recente da humanidade fazia manobras nos ares. Alguns moradores pararam também os afazeres para poderem olhar.

-São _aviões. – _Toushirou falou com frieza ao se erguer para olhá-los, forçando a vista contra os raios do sol – Eu também não gosto disso... Estão por aqui há vários dias.

Abaixou-se novamente para pegar as coisas que ela deixara no chão, falando:

-Acho melhor irmos... Já é quase onze horas. Todo mundo deve estar preocupado.

No entanto, quando se abaixou, acabou encostando o rosto no _cabelo _dela sem querer, o que a assustou.

-D-Desculpe! – ele ficou tão sem jeito quanto ela – Eu não tinha percebido!

Momo piscou algumas vezes, depois sorriu, tapando a boca com uma das mãos. Hitsugaya ficava tão engraçado quando ficava sem jeito perto dela...

-Vamos voltar... Toushirou-kun. – ela sorriu, aceitando a mão que ele estendeu depois.

o-o-o

Demorou um pouco para chegarem às casas. Toushirou repartiu a água e a comida com a família de Momo e depois foi para casa dele. Deveria ser mais de onze horas, mas menos de meio-dia. Estava com fome e... preocupado.

Há dias que aquelas coisas... Aqueles _aviões _estavam sobrevoando a cidade dele. Hinamori ficava tão tensa quando escutava o som deles quando se aproximavam... E um revelou ao outro que tinham maus pressentimentos com relação a isso.

E foi só ele se sentar diante da fotografia do pai em cima de uma mesa que se sentiu ainda pior. Parecia que nada o fazia esquecer que aconteceria alguma coisa muito ruim.

Estava sentado, respirando calmamente, tentando concentrar-se em alguma coisa boa, desejando que o mau pressentimento passasse.

Franziu a testa irritado ao perceber que, para acalmar-se, tinha que pensar em Hinamori, erguendo uma sobrancelha e rangendo os dentes, tamborilando os dedos no joelho direito para completar a imagem.

Deu um suspiro e jogou-se no chão, olhando o teto meio sem interesse.

-Toushirou-kun, venha almoçar. – a mãe gritou.

-Já vou, mãe. – ele respondeu, fechando os olhos. Não se preocupava com comida num momento como aquele.

Levantou-se de súbito ao escutar o alerta da vizinhança. Alguma coisa se aproximava dali.

o-o-o

Momo estava ajudando a mãe quando esta avisou que chegara uma carta do exército e que a deixou guardada apenas para a filha ler. A menina correu e abriu a carta de qualquer jeito, rasgando o envelope e sujando o chão.

A medida que os olhos castanhos deslizavam pelo papel da direita para a esquerda, as emoções passavam pelo rosto dela. Primeiro ela franzira a testa, depois um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela e ela emocionou-se.

Pressionou a carta contra o peito e correu para a porta, calçando as sandálias para sair, ignorando completamente os avisos de segurança que ressoavam pela vizinhança.

o-o-o

-HINAMORI! HINAMORI! – Hitsugaya berrava enquanto corria, já meio ofegante. Algumas pessoas, curiosas em saber a respeito de quê era o aviso, saíam às ruas e olhavam os céus, onde aviões do continente passavam a toda velocidade.

Avistou de longe a garota, cuja casa ficava atrás da dele, na outra rua. Ela vinha contente e pressionava um papel contra o peito.

-ELES VÃO VOLTAR! VÃO VOLTAR! – ela gritava.

-HINAMORI! – ele gritou de novo, correndo até ela.

Hitsugaya parou de olhá-la por alguns segundos para voltar os olhos a uma... _borboleta _negra que passou perto dele.

E, coincidentemente, a garota fez o mesmo quando uma outra borboleta passou a centímetros do nariz dela.

Segundos depois, eles não se viram mais. Algo caiu dos céus e só uma nuvem de fumaça, no formato de um cogumelo, foi avistada por quilômetros.

Dizem que aquela nuvem tinha o formato de um cogumelo e que os resultados daquela explosão chegaram a outras cidades.

o-o-o

**Alguns dias depois:**

Vários homens protegidos com roupas especiais andavam cuidadosamente entre os restos da cidade que nem ao menos sabiam como pronunciar. Eram americanos e muitos não sabiam o quê fazer ali... Se havia algo para procurar, não sabiam nem por onde começar.

Um deles se abaixou e pegou o que antes foi um relógio. Nele estava marcado _onze horas e dois _minutos. O outro companheiro, ao lado de mais um, levantou um pedaço de pano, que provavelmente era um quimono masculino.

-Deus do céu... – o mais baixo dos três murmurou.

-Eram só crianças... – o outro completou.

O que segurava o relógio olhou os céus, forçando os olhos azuis a ficarem abertos.

_-O que foi que fizemos...?_

o-o-o

-Então... Aquela ali é a _Soul Society? – _Hinamori Momo perguntou ao garoto ao lado dela.

-Disseram que é. – Hitsugaya Toushirou respondeu, sem desviar os olhos daquele lugar invejável... E desejável. Todos naquele vilarejo falavam da "Soul Society". Todos queriam estar lá. Todos seriam felizes _lá._

-Toushirou-kun... E as nossas famílias?

-Eu não sei... – ele respondeu indiferente e estreitando os olhos – Mas não há outro lugar e mais nenhuma _outra_ pessoa... _Onde _e _com_ quem eu gostaria de estar.

FIM


End file.
